Der Wanderer
by Mayan of Lancre
Summary: Ein neuer Lehrer kommt nach Hogwards, und er unterrichtet keine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sondern den direkten Kampf. Wer ist er wirklich, und wieso reagiert Draco so seltsam. Lest und findet es heraus. Reviews würden mich freuen.
1. Der Wanderer

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
A/N: Wundert euch nicht dass einige der genannten Begriffe auf Englisch sind. Ich habe die Bücher nie auf Deutsch gelesen, und kenne daher auch die meisten Übersetzungen gewisser Eigennamen nicht. Wenn Ihr also über Defence against the Dark Arts (kurz DADA) statt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Potions statt Zaubertränke oder Hermione statt Hermine stolpert, wundert euch bitte nicht, und versucht es hin zu nehmen, für mich klingen die Deutschen Übersetzungen (zumindest die die ich kenne) einfach schauderhaft, und ich bleibe daher auch beim Original.  
  
Prolog  
  
Leise hämmerte der Regen an die Scheiben der kleinen Wohnung in Winchester. Im Inneren brannte ein dumpfes Licht, erleuchtete das spärlich möblierte Zimmer, warf dunkle Schatten auf den am Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann. In seiner Hand zitterte ein Federkiel, kratzte langsam schwarze Buchstaben auf weißes Pergament. Nach einer Weile legte er die Feder beiseite. Ein kurzer Blick streifte den alten Lederkoffer der in der Ecke stand. Mit einem müden Lächeln stand der Mann auf und zog seinen Mantel an. Ein kurzer Augenblick und das Licht wurde gelöscht.  
  
Kapitel I: Der Wanderer  
  
Es war der erste September, der Tag an dem die Schule wieder anfing und das Leben wieder seine geordneten Bahnen einnahm. Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen am Gryffindor Tisch, darauf wartend dass das große Fest, welches zu Anfang jedes Schuljahres stattfand, endlich begann, und noch mehr darauf, dass Prof. Dumbledore den neuen Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer vorstellen würde.  
  
"Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich begrüße Sie wie jedes Jahr in Hogwards. Bevor wir jedoch mit den Festlichkeiten anfangen, habe ich das Vergnügen Ihnen gleich drei neue Lehrer vorzustellen." Die gesamte Schülerschaft blickt in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Neben dem Schulleiter saßen tatsächlich drei vollkommen unbekannte Personen.  
  
Direkt links neben dem Direktor saß eine Frau, die Harry sofort als Miss Figg erkannte, die Miss Figg bei der die Dursleys ihn jedes Mal gelassen haben wenn sie ihn loswerden wollten. Doch sie sah vollkommen anders auch als früher. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid und einen dazu passenden Umhang, ihr Gesicht zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln. Dies war nicht mehr die ältere Dame mit den vielen Katzen, ihre gesamte Erscheinung zeugte von enormer Kraft und einem starken Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
Zur rechten Seite von Dumbledore saß ein in dunkelblau gekleideter Mann zwischen 40 und 50. Mit einer automatischen Bewegung schob er seine Brille zurecht und sah in die Menge.  
  
"Aber, das ist doch..." Hermione warf dem neuen Lehrer einen faszinierten Blick zu. "Das ist James Allmon!"  
  
"Wer?" entgegnete Ron irritiert.  
  
"Na James Edward Allmon. Es steht alles über ihn in Hogwards- A History. Ihr solltet das Buch endlich mal lesen, wirklich!" Sie seufzte kurz.  
  
"Er ist schon mal vor etwa 30 Jahren Lehrer in Hogwards gewesen. Und nicht nur für irgendwas, er hat Logik unterrichtet!"  
  
"Moment mal." Unterbrach Harry Hermione in ihrem enthusiastischen Monolog. "Erstens, er sieht höchstens wie 50 aus, und zweitens wußte ich nicht einmal dass es ein Fach mit der Bezeichnung Logik gibt."  
  
Hermione seufzte erneut. "Harry, werde dir doch endlich mal klar darüber, dass Zauberer und Hexen viel langsamer altern als Muggels, und außerdem schau dir deinen Stundenplan für dieses Jahr mal genauer an. Logik wird erst ab dem fünften Jahr unterrichtet. Es ist verdammt kompliziert und basiert auf dem Gebrauch von verschiedenen Enigmen um selber Formeln und Zaubersprüche zu schreiben, es ist so ähnlich wie Arithmancy, nur viel komplexer und anwendbarer. Außerdem beruht es nicht nur auf Zahlenkombinationen."  
  
Harry zuckte nur wortlos mit den Schultern. Wenn er das kommentiert hätte, würde Hermione noch weiter reden, und das wollte er verhindern. Langsam lösten sich seine Augen von Prof. Allmon und sein Blick wanderte zu der dritten ihm unbekannten Person.  
  
Es war ein junger Mann von etwa 25 Jahren, der lässig auf dem Platz neben Miss Figg saß, seine Arme verschränkt, sein Mund zu einer Art höhnischem Grinsen verzogen. Er trug ein weinrotes Hemd und dazu etwas, das wie ein schwarzer Ledermantel aussah. Aber das wohl auffallendste an ihm waren die kutzen, platinblonden Haare die eine starken Kontrast zu seiner Kleidung bildeten.  
  
"Begrüßen Sie nur Ihre neue DADA Lehrerin, Prof. Arabella Figg." Die Frau nickte den Schülern mit einem Lächeln zu und die gesamte Great Hall füllte sich mit Applaus.  
  
"Es freut mich ebenfalls zu sagen, dass einer der besten Lehrer die wir jemals an dieser Schule hatten beschlossen hat wieder zu unterrichten. Es erfüllt mich mit großer Freude Prof. James Allmon als neuen Logik-Lehrer zu begrüßen." Erneut füllte sich der Raum mit Jubel der erst nach längerer Zeit verstummte.  
  
"Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre hat der Lehrerrat beschlossen ein neues Pflichtfach einzuführen. Der Duelling Club, den vielleicht einige von euch noch aus dem Jahr in dem Prof. Lockhart unterrichtet hat kennen, ist somit offiziell in den Stundenplan aller integriert. Ich bin froh darüber in dieser kurzen Zeit einen äußerst fähigen Lehrer gefunden zu haben. Er hat sich bereit erklärt einen weiten Weg zurückzulegen um nach Hogwards zu kommen, und seine Reisen zu unterbrechen. Ich bitte Sie nun Ihren neuen Duelling Lehrer zu begrüßen, Prof. Jerome Malfoy."  
  
Plötzlich herrschte an allen Tischen vollkommene Stille. Harry, Ron und Hermione starrten ungläubig in die Richtung des jungen Mannes, der immer noch mit einem Grinsen am Tisch saß und scheinbar nicht von der Reaktion der Schüler überrascht zu sein schien.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden der absoluten Ruhe ertönte ein starker Beifall aus Richtung des Slytherin Tisches. Harry sah kurz zu Draco, nur um noch überraschter zu werden. Der Junge saß vollkommen regungslos an seinem Platz, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Das ist irgendwie seltsam."  
  
Harry sah zu Hermione die ganz anscheinend gerade das selbe bemerkt hatte. "Ich frage mich ob die beiden wirklich verwand sind. Normalerweise ist Malfoy doch immer begeistert wenn seine Familie ihre Macht in Hogwards zeigen kann."  
  
"Der ist mit Sicherheit ein Malfoy. Schau dir doch mal seine Haare an Hermione. Die Ähnlichkeit zu dieses Widerling Draco ist verblüffend. Das kannst du doch nicht leugnen." Fügte Ron plötzlich hinzu.  
  
"Wir werde es mit der Zeit sicher noch genauer rausfinden. Dennoch ist das alles verdammt seltsam." meinte Harry als Dumbledore das Fest beginnen ließ.  
  
  
  
A/N: Uff, ich hoffe mein erster Versuch einer deutschen Fanfiction ist einigermaßen geglückt. Es würde mich aber sehr freuen eure Meinungen zu hren, also reviewt bitte. 


	2. Die erste Stunde

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
Kapitel II: Die erste Stunde  
  
Der nächste Tag war verregnet und kalt. Ein Sturm hatte sich über der Schule ausgebreitet und der Wind schlug immer lauter gegen die Fenster des großen Raumes in dem die Duelling Stunden stattfinden sollten. In der Mitte befand sich etwas, das einem langen Steg ähnelte und sich podestartig vom Boden abhob. An der fensterlosen Nordwand standen mehrere Reihen an Tischen und Stühlen wie in einem Klassenzimmer.  
  
In der Ferne ertönte etwas wie ein Gong. Langsam öffneten sich die Türen und eine große Gruppe an Schülern betrat den Raum.  
  
Jerome stand in der hinteren Ecke des Saals an die Wand gelehnt, seine Arme genau wie bei der Begrüßungsfeier verschränkt, doch im Gegensatz zum Vortag war sein Gesichtsausdruck starr und kalt.  
  
"Setzten Sie sich." sagte er schließlich als alle Schüler versammelt waren.  
  
"Sie befinden sich ab jetzt in Ihrer ersten Stunde Duelling. Als Erstes, in meinem Unterricht werden Sie lernen zu kämpfen. Ich benutze bewußt das Wort Kampf anstelle von Verteidigung, zu diesem Zweck haben Sie andere Lehrer, auch wenn ich stark bezweifle dass Sie sture Theorie irgendwann vor dem Tod bewahren wird. Als Zweites, ich erwarte Disziplin und Fleiß von allen von Ihnen. Sind Sie nicht in der Lage diese an den Tag zu legen, kann dies äußerst schmerzhaft für Sie werden, denn ich werde keine Rücksischt darauf nehmen ob Sie vorbereitet sind oder nicht wenn ich Sie prüfe. Drittens habe ich keine Skrupel bei Ungehorsam Punkte von Ihren Häußern abzuziehen, egal von welchen. Außerdem sollte sich niemand einbilden er würde auf Grund seiner Person eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen."  
  
Harry seufzte, als die gesamte Menge bei diesen Worten in seine Richtung schaute. Erst als er genervt in das Gesicht seines Lehrers sah, erkannte er, das dieser nicht ihn, sondern Draco anblickte, welcher gleichgültig an seinem Platz saß. Nur seine Augen leuchteten kalt, ansonsten blieb er völlig emotionslos.  
  
"Da ist es schon wieder." flüsterte Harry zu Ron und Hermione die neben ihm platz genommen hatten. "So verdammt still habe ich Malfoy noch nie gesehen. Egal in welchem Unterricht, er reist immerzu irgendwelche blöden Witze und kommentiert alles. Da stimmt doch was nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber unser Prof. Malfoy ist genauso seltsam." entgegnete Hermione so leise wie möglich. "Bei dem Kommentar, er würde niemanden bevorzugen, hat er ..."  
  
"Draco angesehn, und nicht Harry." beendete Ron den Satz.  
  
"15 Punkte von Gryffindor. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, ich erwarte Disziplin." ertönte plötzlich die Stimme der Professors, und die Drei verstummten sofort. Harry sah wieder zu Draco und bemerkte überrascht, dass dieser dem Lehrer einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, als wenn er ihn am liebsten sofort umbringen würde. Das war doch alles nicht normal. Bildete er es sich ein, oder änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin bei der letzten Bemerkung über den Punktabzug von Gryffindor?  
  
"So ein Unsinn..." murmelte Harry und versuchte sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen meine Erwartungen genannt. Ich habe nicht vor diese zu wiederhohlen, wer dennoch vorhat sie zu ignorieren muß damit rechnen die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen. Sowohl für die persönliche Bestrafung, als auch für die Punktabzüge." beendete Jerome seine Rede.  
  
"Da dies nun geklärt ist, werden wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Wie bereits gesagt werden Sie hier lernen zu kämpfen." Er zeigte kutz auf Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, stellen Sie sich bitte auf das Podest."  
  
Wortlos stand der blonde Junge auf und betrat den Steg.  
  
"Soviel zum Thema keine Bevorzugung." murmelte Ron.  
  
"Ich zeigen Ihnen jetzt die ersten Ansätze eines Duells. Ich vermute Sie kennen die Regeln." hauchte er Draco kühl zu, der nur kurz nickte. Beide stellten sich an die Enden des Podests.  
  
Im Raum war es volkommen ruhig. Nur Wind ließ die Scheiben von zeit zu zeit leise klirren.  
  
"Eins... Zwei..."  
  
Die Schüler starrten gebannt auf die beiden Personen auf dem Podest, darauf wartend, dass ihr neuer Lehrer zu ende zählen würde.  
  
"Drei!"  
  
Was in diesem Momant geschah erschien allen wie etwas vollkommen Unglaubwürdiges.  
  
"Expeliarmus!"  
  
Ein blaues Leuchten durchbrach die Luft und mit einem lauten Knall wurde Draco gegen die Wand geschläudert und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden.  
  
Die gesamte Menge starrte Jerome fassungslos an, der sich ganz anscheinend nicht um den verletzten Schüler zu kümmern schien.  
  
"Das kann passieren, wenn Sie unvorbereitet in meinem Unterricht erscheinen. Merken Sie sich das. Was ich Ihnen jetzt diktieren werde lernen Sie bis zur nächsten Stunde auswendig."  
  
Nachdem alle Pergament und Federn hervorgehohlt hatten begann Jerome seinen Schülern mehrere Formeln zu diktieren. Nach einiegen Minuten erhob sich eine Hand. "Ehm, Professor?"  
  
Jerome drehte sich langsam zu dem Mädchen, dessen Hand sich immernoch in der Luft befand.  
  
"Ja, Miss..."  
  
"Parkinson. Professor, Draco liegt da jetzt fast die ganze Stunde."  
  
"Das weiß ich. Konzentrieren Sie sich also bitte wieder auf Ihre Aufzeichnungen.  
  
"Aber Professor..."  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Aufzeichnungen." Erwiederte der Lehrer kühl und fuhr mit seinem Diktat fort. Pansy schluckte nur und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, ihre Augen hasserfüllt.  
  
Sogar Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er irgendwie Mitleid mit Draco hatte. Immerhin wurde er gegen eine Wand geschleudert, war immernoch bewußtlos und Jerome schien das alles nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Ein wirklich seltsames Benehmen. Egal ob die beiden verwand waren oder nicht. Soetwas war einfach grausam.  
  
Es vergingen noch einigen Minuten bis es wieder gongte.  
  
"Sie können gehen." Jerome drehte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen. Mit hastigen Schritten lief Pansy zu dem jungen Slytherin und wank ein paar anderen zu Mme. Pomfrey zu hohlen.  
  
"Dieser Typ ist absolut wahnsinnig." meinte Harry als er zusammen mir Ron und Hermione zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum ging. "Ich gebe zu, Draco ist ein Wiederling, aber das war wirklich zu viel."  
  
Ron und Hermione nickten nur.  
  
Draco war erst in der in der übernächsten Stunde im Unterricht, sah noch immer sehr bleich aus und sagte kein Wort. Sogar in Potions, dem Fach in dem er im Grunde tun und lassen konnte was er wolte blieb er still und schien nicht wirklich zuzuhören.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte auf jeden fall nicht. Da war sich Harry sicher. Und es war nicht nur der Unfall.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe mal, dass dieses Kapitel gut geworden ist. Reviewt bitte und sagt mir eure Meinung. 


	3. Bleiregen

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
Kapitel III: Bleiregen  
  
In den nächsten Tagen stellte sich heraus, dass Jerome seinen Unterricht nach einem festen Schema zu führen schien. In den ersten Stunden jeder Woche diktierte und erklärte er immer neue Formeln und Angriffe. In den letzten Stunden prüfte er seine Schüler und ließ sie praktische Übungen durchexerzieren.  
  
Der folgende Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, jedoch wurde bald klar, dass die zu Anfang des Jahres von Jerome gehaltene Rede durchaus ernst gemeint war. Punktabzüge für jedes Vergehen, egal wie klein es war, standen an der Tagesordnung und bald schien es, als sei Snape doch nicht der schrecklichste aller Lehrer.  
  
Auffällig war auch ein weiterer Fakt. Draco, der in jedem Fach mehr redete als schwieg sagte in Duelling kein Wort.  
  
Es war Mitte Oktober. Draußen hatte es gerade erst aufgehört zu regnen. Im Duelling Zimmer war es still. Prof. Malfoy war bereits 20 Minuten zu spät.  
  
"Hat er uns vergessen?" Hermione starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. "Immerhin ist er schon seit knapp einer halben Stunde überfällig."  
  
"Seit 20 Minuten Hermione. Das ist noch lange keine halbe Stunde." erwiderte Ron, leicht genervt.  
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Die gesamte Klasse sah Jerome mit überraschten Gesichtern an. Der Lehrer war völlig durchnäßt, sein Gesichtsausdruck noch starrer als sonst. Wortlos ging er zum Pult, dass nachträglich in den Raum gestellt wurde und legte seinen Mantel ab.  
  
"Fangen wir mit einer kleinen Wiederholung an." sagte er schließlich, sein Blick durch das Zimmer wandernd.  
  
"Welche Attacke ist am effektivsten gegen den Counterweight Charm?"  
  
Sofort erhoben sich mehrere Hände.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Ein Counterweight Mirror Spell. Er absorbiert die Attacke und feuert sie mit um 0,47% geringerer Kraft zurück, was jedoch genügen kann, um den Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen."  
  
Jerome nickte nur.  
  
"Die beste Strategie gegen den Quantum Spell? Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"Der Tai Charm. Er neutralisiert den Angriff des Gegners und lässt diesen für 2 Sekunden erstarren."  
  
Ein weiteres Kopfnicken.  
  
"Der genaue Wortlaut des Monter Charms, und was dieser bewirkt?"  
  
Jerome blickte in eine Mauer aus Händen, Nur eine Person hatte sich bis jetzt nicht gemeldet und nichts gesagt.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco sah kurz auf.  
  
"Der Monter Charm entwaffnet den Gegner und bewirkt gleichzeitig einen schweren Fall des selbigen. Der Wortlaut ist: Celestis Montra."  
  
"Wenn Sie die Antwort wissen, warum melden Sie sich dann nicht?"  
  
Draco schwieg, seine hasserfüllten Augen auf Jerome gerichtet, als wenn sie ihn verbrennen wollten.  
  
"Ich erwarte eine Antwort."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Lust." entgegnete Draco plötzlich kühl.  
  
Jerome lächelte.  
  
"Ich habe knapp einen Monat nichts gesagt, doch jetzt ist mir das zuviel. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, ich erwarte Fleiß und Disziplin. Das bedeutet vor allem Beteiligung am Unterricht. 50 Punkte von Slytherin und ich sehe Sie heute Abend um 8 zum Nachsitzten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Dracos Worte klangen emotionslos und hohl.  
  
"Und nun zu etwas Wichtigerem. Nach mehr als einem Monat Unterricht und Übungen an magischen Zielscheiben, sollten Sie in der Lage sein einen Kampf zu führen. Ich bin mir bewußt, dass dieser kein hohes Niveau haben wird, dennoch halte ich eine Erprobung ihres Könnens für notwendig. Aus diesem Grund habe ich für die nächste Stunde ein Duell angesetzt. Sie haben das ganze Wochenende Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten. Die Paare ermittle ich nach dem Zufallsprinziep." Seine Rede wurde vom Gong beendet. "Sie können gehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Klassenzimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ein Duell, das wird toll!"  
  
Harry warf Ron einen niedergeschlagenen Blick zu als Hermione mit ihrer Schwärmerei fortfuhr.  
  
"Das wird DIE Gelegenheit zu zeigen was wir gelernt haben!"  
  
"Könntest du bitte aufhören, ich kann nicht mehr an Duelling denken." Seufzte Harry schließlich.  
  
"Schlimm genug dass ich einen Aufsatz für Transfiguration schreiben muß, und jetzt kommt auch das noch hinzu!"  
  
Ron nickte zustimmend. "Und noch die Hausaufgaben für Logik. Denk dran Mione." Er lächelte sie bittend an.  
  
"O.k, o.k. Wir haben bis jetzt alles auswendig gelernt was Prof. Malfoy uns aufgegeben hat. Es wird reichen das zu wiederholen." meinte Hermione niedergeschlagen, versuchte jedoch zurück zu lächeln.  
  
"Und um diese Erkenntnis zu feiern, hätte ich eine wirklich tolle Idee." grinste Harry.  
  
Ron Und Hermione sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wir schauen uns mal an wie Malfoys Detentions aussehen."  
  
"Harry, das geht doch nicht. Wir dürfen nicht so spät noch unterwegs sein und jemandem nachspionieren. Vor allem ich nicht. Ich habe keine Lust meinen Posten als Prefect wieder zu verlieren." Hermiones Stimme zitterte.  
  
"Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen Mione. Wir benutzen einfach meinen Ivisibility Cloak, und keiner wird erfahren dass wir überhaupt da waren." Er hielt kurz inne. "Vor allem, vielleicht erfahren wir da wieso Draco und Prof. Malfoy sich beide so komisch verhalten."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione beschlossen schon etwas früher am Eingang zum Duelling Raum zu warten, um weniger aufzufallen. Im Inneren brannte Licht. Jerome mußte bereits da sein. Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer. Nach etwa 10 Minuten des Wartens sahen sie ihn dann endlich. Draco.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Tür und Draco trat ein. Die Drei beschlossen aus Sicherheitsgründen draußen zu warten und zu lauschen.  
  
"Gut für dich, dass du pünktlich bist." Jeromes Stimme hallte unverkennbar durch den Raum.  
  
"Du wirst das gesamte Zimmer aufräumen, und zwar ohne die Hilfe von Zauberei."  
  
"Du meinst also auf die erniedrigende Art und Weise." hörte man Draco mit Verachtung antworten.  
  
"Du hast es erfasst."  
  
"Das ist natürlich wieder typisch für dich." Draco wurde lauter.  
  
"Was bitte?" Jerome schien sichtlich wütend.  
  
"Mein eigener Bruder, und so ein verdammt feiges Benehmen." entgegnete Draco.  
  
"Sprich nicht in so einem Ton mit mir Draco. Ich bin vielleicht dein Bruder, aber auch dein Lehrer, und ich verlange Respekt."  
  
"Respekt? Ich soll dir Respekt zeigen? Dir? Wenn Vater das alles wüßte, aber für ihn bist du ja der perfekte Sohn, die Zukunft der Familie. Du spielst dich hier auf, tust so als wenn du Macht hättest, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du ein nichts, und ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen wie du dich benimmst!" Draco hatte angefangen zu schreien.  
  
"Natürlich, ein ideales Abbild von Vater. Wann hörst du endlich damit auf ihn immerzu zu wiederholen und fängst damit an selber zu denken. Du bildest dir ein, dein Name könnte dich vor allem schützen und dir alle Türen öffnen, aber so ist es nicht. Du lebst in einer Welt voller Illusionen." Jeromes Stimme war ruhiger als die seines Bruders, doch man konnte seine Wut deutlich heraushören.  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, ich soll so werden wie du Jerome? Ziellos von einer Stadt zur nächsten ziehen? Mich mit irgendwelchen miesen Gelegenheitsjobs durchschlagen? Anfangen mit Vampiren und Werwölfen in billigen Lokalen um mein letztes Geld zu pokern?"  
  
"Noch ein Wort und ich lasse dich die gesamte Schule putzen!"  
  
"Das würdest du nicht wagen!"  
  
"Wir können ja weiterdiskutieren, wenn du aus dem Krankenflügel zurück bist! Ich werde nämlich keine Skrupel haben dich noch einmal gegen die Wand zu schleudern!"  
  
Doch Draco hatte keine Chance zu antworten, da in diesem Moment Prof. Allmon an den drei unsichtbaren Mithörern vorbeilief und den Raum betrat.  
  
"Jerome. Ich muß mit dir reden, es ist wichtig." Der Ton des Logiklehrers war ernst.  
  
"Natürlich. Mr. Malfoy, wir verschieben Ihr Nachsitzen auf Morgen."  
  
Dir Tür flog wieder auf und Prof. Allmon verließ den Klassenraum in Jeromes Begleitung.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione waren wie versteinert.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden verließ auch Draco den Raum um zum Slytherin Tower zurück zu kehren.  
  
Mit langsam Schritten begannen auch die Drei ihren Rückweg. Es gab noch eine Menge über das sie reden mußten.  
  
  
  
A/N: Kleine Anmerkung am Rande. Ich habe vergessen es zu sagen, natürlich spielt die Geschichte im fünften Jahr :) 


	4. Brot und Spiele

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
Kapitel IV: Brot und Spiele  
  
James Allmon öffnete leise die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum für Logik. Im Inneren war es ruhig.  
  
"Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte Jerome, sein Blick auf die Wand fixiert.  
  
"Leider. Wir haben Thièry verloren, zusammen mit Salvia und Aubert." James Stimme hörte sich bleiern an.  
  
"Das sind keine guten Nachrichten. Wir verlieren an Macht, wenn das so weitergeht, dann werden sie uns mit Leichtigkeit schlagen." murmelte Jerome. "Ich war heute bei dem Treffen, es sieht nicht gut aus..." fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Das nächste Mal gehe ich, sonst wird das zu auffällig Jerome."  
  
"Mhm... "  
  
James seufzte. "Ich habe gehört, du hast beschlossen die ersten Duelle zu starten?"  
  
"Ja, es ist langsam an der Zeit. Einige dieser Kinder sind bereits, ohne es zu wissen, in der Lage ihr Gegenüber schwer zu verletzten. Ich kann das nicht so unkontrolliert lassen. Nach dem Duell werde ich genauer wissen wen ich im Auge behalten sollte."  
  
"Ich würde auf deinen Bruder aufpassen Jerome. Er ist relativ gut darin Enigem zu benutzen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er sich irgendwelche neuen Sprüche zusammengeschrieben hätte. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, wie gefährlich das werden kann."  
  
"Ich weiß, er führt irgendetwas im Schilde... Ich hoffe nur, ich merke nicht all zu spät was."  
  
~*~  
  
Als die Schüler nach dem Wochenende den Duelling Raum betraten, hatte sich eine Menge geändert. Die Schülerpulte waren einer Art Tribüne gewichen, die einen idealen Blick auf das Kampfpodest bot. Selbiges war um einige Zentimeter breiter und höher als vorher.  
  
"Wie ich bereits angekündigt habe, werden Sie heute Ihr erstes ernsteres Duell führen." meinte Jerome, nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten.  
  
"Jeder von Ihnen wird jetzt seinen Namen auf einen Zettel schreiben. Ich werde aus diesen Zetteln die Paare auslosen. Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst zu betrügen und die Namen anderer auf Ihre Zettel zu schreiben. Ich weiß wie solche Tricks funktionieren und auch wie sie enttarnt werden können."  
  
Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Raum, wurde jedoch sofort durch Jeromes Blick gestoppt. Mit einer simplen Formel sammelte der Lehrer alle Papierstücke ein und dirigierte sie in einen Korb, der plötzlich auf dem Lehrerpult stand.  
  
"Fangen wir an. Das erste Paar wäre... Weasley gegen Granger."  
  
Ron sah Hermione erschrocken an, murmelte ein "versuch mir bitte nicht gleich alle Knochen zu brechen." und ging langsam auf das Podest, gefolgt von seiner Gegnerin.  
  
"Ich möchte Sie mit den regeln vertraut machen." sagte Jerome, als beide Schüler sich gegenüber standen. "Ich erwarte Fairneß, wird diese nicht an den Tag gelegt, werde ich Punktabzüge vornehmen. Sprüche des 8 Grades und höher sind verboten, wird dieser Fakt nicht beachtet, werde ich ebenfalls Punktabzüge vornehmen. Selbiges gilt für die Missachtung der Zählregel. Diese Regeln gelten für Sie alle, ohne Ausnahme." Er nickte Ron und Hermione zu, anzufangen.  
  
"Ein, zwei..."  
  
Ron schluckte vor der letzten Zahl. Das konnte gefährlich werden.  
  
"Drei!"  
  
"Venis intera!" Rons Worte waren laut und klar. Ein grünliches Blitz entsprang seinem Zauberstab und schoß mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Hermione.  
  
"Colelestis venis!" konterte diese jedoch noch bevor sie getroffen wurde.  
  
Nun war Ron wieder an der Reihe sich zu verteidigen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht als er den Gegenspruch verkündete, "Naonis gravite!"  
  
Hermione schien nicht zu begreifen was passierte, als sie von einer unsichtbaren Druckwelle zu Boden gezwungen wurde.  
  
"Exes finis!" mit einem Surren entglitt Hermiones Zauberstab ihren Händen und flog zu Ron, der ihn auffing und hochhielt. Er hatte gewonnen.  
  
"Ein akzeptables Match Mr.Weasley. Miss Granger. Sie können sich wider setzten."  
  
Ron half Hermione, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag auf.  
  
"Aber Ron, du hast ja Formeln gelernt, die nicht in den Unterrichtsunterlagen waren." flüsterte Hermione als sie wieder zu ihren Plätzen unterwegs waren.  
  
"Ja... Ich weiß." entgegnete Ron etwas verlegen, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Das nächste Paar. Mr. Goyle und Miss Patil."  
  
Beide erhoben sich und gingen zum Podest. Auch dieser Kampf erwies sich als relativ kurz, was in diesem Fall jedoch vollkommen an Goyles Unfähigkeit lag. Weitere Paar folgten. Zum Schluß waren nur noch zwei Schüler übrig. Draco und Colm Tristen, ein anderer Slytherin.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy. Mr.Tristen." Jerome machte eine Handbewegung, die auf das Podest deutete. Die beiden Jungen stellten sich auf.  
  
"Eins, zwei..."  
  
Doch Colm kam nicht dazu zu Ende zu zählen.  
  
"Exlibris Magestra!" Dracos Zauberstab sprühte blaue Funken und feuerte eine bläuliche Kugel auf den Gegner auf den er zielte. Jerome.  
  
"Imobilis ventis!" Ein orangenes Licht durchzog den Raum und Draco wurde wieder gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
  
Die Schülerschaft sah entsetzt auf die Szene die sich vor ihnen abspielte.  
  
Prof. Malfoy blickte Draco, der sich langsam versuchte aufzurichten, wütend an.  
  
"Ich lasse mir so etwas nicht von einem Schüler gefallen. 100 Punkte vom Slytherin. Über das Nachsitzen reden wir später. Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal mich anzugreifen, oder Sie verlassen beim nächsten mal den Krankenflügel für mehrere Wochen nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Draco warf ihm nur einen kalten Blick zu. Im selben Moment gongte es.  
  
"Sie dürfen gehen. Und wir unterhalten uns heute um 7 Mr.Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow." Hermione ließ sich auf die Couch im Gryffindor Commonroom fallen. "Ich habe ja vieles von Draco erwartet, aber sowas..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ist er total übergeschnappt geworden? Ich meine, einen Lehrer anzugreifen? Gut, sie sind Brüder, aber das rechtfertigt nichts, im Gegenteil, es lässt Dracos Aktion noch viel verrückter erscheinen."  
  
Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Also zwischen den beiden scheint es auf jeden Fall etwas zu geben, von dem wir nichts wissen. Beide haben einen typischen Malfoy-Charakter, aber sie scheinen sich aufs Blut zu hassen. Wenn Draco Prof. Malfoy schon verletzten will..." meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
"Verletzten? Harry, dieser Spruch kann im schlimmsten Fall zum Tod führen!" warf Ron ein.  
  
Hermione warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Woher weißt du das, ich meine, der Spruch ist nur in ´Spells and Charms for the advanced Dueller´ zu finden. Und das Buch ist nicht gerade dünn."  
  
"Ehmm... Wirklich..." stotterte Ron, wieder sichtlich verlegen. "Ich hatte etwas freie Zeit, und da... ehm, naja..."  
  
Auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen. "Uhm, mir fällt da gerade ein, ich sollte mich zum Quidditch Training beeilen. Aber ihr könntet ja ein wenig in den alten Jahrbüchern stöbern. Unser lieber Professor muß irgendwo drinstehen." sagte Harry lächelnd und verließ seine Freunde ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
"Ich glaube Harry hat recht." lenkte Ron ab, sichtlich froh darüber, das Harry das Thema gewechselt hatte. "Prof. Malfoy war mit großer Sicherheit hier in Hogwards, und das heißt wir werden ihn sicher in einem der Jahrbücher finden."  
  
Hermione nickte nur und folgte Ron zur Bibliothek.  
  
A/N: So... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Sie motivieren mich zum Weiterschreiben :) 


	5. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
Kapitel V: Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Der Gryffindor Seeker drehte sich um. Das Training war vorbei, und wie so oft warteten seine beiden besten Freunde auf den Zuschauerbänken des Quidditchfeldes.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! habt ihr das Training gesehen?" fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen das andeuten sollte, dass er heute noch besser gespielt hatte als in den letzten Wochen.  
  
"Tut uns leid, aber wir sind gerade erst gekommen." meinte Ron außer Atem. "Aber dafür haben wir was über unserer lieben Prof.Malfoy herausgefunden."  
  
Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer neugierigen Miene. "Hört zu, ich muss mich noch umziehen, aber dann erzählt ihr mir alles. Ich will jedes Detail wissen."  
  
Ron und Hermione nickten, als Harry in den Umkleiden verschwand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Fragte Harry etwas später als alle drei in einer Ecke des Commonrooms saßen.  
  
"Es stimmt, Prof. Malfoy war in Hogwards." begann Hermione. "Und natürlich in Slytherin, was aber nicht verwunderlich ist. Das Interessante an der ganzen Sache sind aber die Ämter die er in seiner Zeit hier inne hatte. Er war Prefect, Head Boy, Seeker und Captain des Slytherin Quidditchteams. Dazu kommt dass er in allen sieben Jahren immer Bester seines Jahrgangs war. Er hatte in allen Prüfungen immer alle Punkte und hatte die beste Abschlussprüfung seit Jahrhunderten." Hermione seufzte. "Sogar ich bin Meilen von seinen Ergebnissen entfernt."  
  
"Und Draco auch. Wir vermuten, dass dies einer der Gründe sein muss, weswegen sie sich so hassen." fügte Ron hinzu. "Ich habe aber außerdem Bill und Charlie Eulen geschickt. Immerhin waren sie in Prof. Malfoys Zeit auch hier an der Schule und wissen noch etwas."  
  
Harry nickte. "Unser Duelling Lehrer scheint ja wirklich ein Ass zu sein. Die Frage ist nur inwiefern er das alles selber erreicht hat, und nicht durch seinen Vater."  
  
"Mhm, ich glaube nicht gerade, dass er seinen Vater sehr mag. Erinnert ihr euch noch an seinen Streit mit Draco? Prof. Malfoy hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass Draco seinem Vater alles nachplappert... Das ist doch irgendwie verdächtig."  
  
"Aber Draco meint, für seinen Vater wäre unser Lehrer der perfekte Sohn. " sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Ich glaube erst die Antworten von Bill und Charlie werden uns weiterhelfen. Wenn überhaupt."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco hielt sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder in Duelling zurück, und Jerome schien ihn auch vollkommen zu ignorieren. Bis auf diese Tatsache blieb alles wie immer.  
  
"Ein Spruch 5 Grades, mit dem man seinen Gegner für wenige Sekunden einfrieren lassen kann? Mr. Finnigan?" Prof. Malfoy deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf Seamus.  
  
"Der Inceres Spell mit dem Wortlaut :Infinio Inceres"  
  
"Weitere Möglichkeiten? Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Der Lutera Charm mit dem Wortlaut : Lutis namis."  
  
"Ein Spruch des 3 Grades mit dem..." Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine junge Frau trat herein. Sie schien in etwa in Jeromes Alter und trug ein langes beiges Kleid. Die gesamte Klasse sah die Unbekannte mit Verwunderung an, die sie jedoch nicht zu beachten schien.  
  
"Jerome, ich muss mit dir reden." Ihre Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten.  
  
Der Duelling Lehrer sah mit bleichem Gesicht in ihre Richtung. "Ich bin sofort wieder da." sagte er kurz und verschwand zusammen mit der Frau aus dem Raum.  
  
Als er alleine wiederkam, war sein Gesicht noch bleicher als vorher und er schien seine Ernsthaftigkeit nur mit großer Mühe aufrecht zu halten. In seinen Händen war ein zusammengefalteter Brief. "Der Unterricht ist beendet. Ihr könnt gehen." Jerome musste sich zusammenreißen, damit man kein Zittern in seiner Stimme hören konnte.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war der Unterrichtsraum leer. Jerome ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult sinken. Seine Augen wanderten immer und immer wieder über die Zeilen des Briefes den er jetzt wieder auseinandergefaltet hatte.  
  
Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde bis Jerome sich wieder langsam von seinem Platz erhob. Taumelnd verließ er den Raum wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Logik. An der Tür angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und trat in das Zimmer.  
  
James Allmon drehte sich überrascht zu dem Besucher um. "Jerome? Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Könnte ich einen Moment mit dir reden James?"  
  
Das Gesicht des Logiklehrers verdüsterte sich plötzlich. "Aber natürlich." Er sah zu der Gruppe Viertjährler die er gerade unterrichtete. "Lest bitte Seite 209 solange ich mich unterhalte."  
  
Jerome machte leise die Tür hinter den beiden zu, sodass der Flur noch dunkler erschien.  
  
"Heute Nachmittag ist eine Eule gekommen." Der junge Malfoy blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Es geht um Lamarque."  
  
"Lieber Himmel, was ist passiert?" fragte James jetzt ebenso kreidebleich wie sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Sie haben ihn umgebracht. Lamarque ist tot." Jerome reichte dem Logikprofessor den Brief den er schon so lange in den Händen hielt, James jedoch wies ihn zurück.  
  
"Nein, sag mir nur wie er gestorben ist Jerome."  
  
"Den Tod eines Helden, James. Den Tod eines Helden."  
  
~*~  
  
Sowohl James Allmon als auch Jerome Malfoy erschienen an diesem Abend nicht zum Essen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück auftauchten bemerkten die Schüler, dass beide Lehrer ihre übliche Kleidung abgelegt hatten, und völliges Schwarz trugen. Ihre Gesichter waren noch immer so weiß wie die von Toten, ihre Augen deuteten auf einen deutlichen Schlafmangel hin.  
  
"Was ist den mit den beiden passiert?" fragte Ron überrascht, als er seine Lehrer sah.  
  
"Hat vermutlich etwas mit den Ereignissen von Gestern zu tun." erwiderte Hermione zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.  
  
"Danke, soweit war ich auch schon Mione. Ich dachte eher daran, was es war, was Gestern passiert ist." entgegnete Ron eingeschnappt.  
  
"O.k, was hätten wir da. Eine wunderschöne Unbekannte stürzt in unseren Unterricht, entführt Prof. Malfoy für ein paar Minuten, dieser kommt ganz aus der Fassung wieder und lässt uns gehen. Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage, was hat Allmon damit zu tun?" meinte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
"Eh, also..." mischte sich Ginny plötzlich in das Gespräch ein, "Gestern ist Prof.Malfoy in unseren Logikunterricht gekommen und hat Prof.Allmon kurz rausgebeten. Als er dann wiederkam, war er total blass und hat uns sofort gehen lassen."  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder Gin?" Rons Stimme schien entsetzt.  
  
"Doch, mein voller Ernst."  
  
"Die beiden scheinen ja im Allgemeinen was miteinander zu tun zu haben. Ihr wisst doch..." meinte Harry andeutend. Ron und Hermione nickten nur. Es war klar dass Harry auf den plötzlichen Besuch anspielte, den James Allmon Prof.Malfoy abstattete als dieser mit Draco stritt.  
  
Ginny sah die drei nur komisch an. "Keine Sorge, ich mische mich schon nicht in eure Geheimnisse ein. Immerhin bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf auf Detentions." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und verließ den Tisch.  
  
"Sie ist ein toller Beater, aber manchmal etwas komisch." stellte Harry fest, als Ginny den Saal verlassen hatte.  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du gerade sie als Ersatz für Oliver Wood genommen hast Harry. Ehrlich." Raunte Ron.  
  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören über Quidditch zu reden? Jeden Morgen das selbe." warf Hermione mit einer amüsierten Miene ein. "Gleich beginnt der Unterricht, und falls ihr es vergessen habt, wir haben in den ersten beiden Stunden Duelling."  
  
A/N: Falls euch vielleicht interessiert, wie ich mir den lieben Jerome vorstelle, hier die Auflösung: Es ist James Marsters ;) http://www.bloodyawfulpoet.com/graphics/jm9.jpg 


	6. Wir sind die Herren, wir sind die Sklave...

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
Kapitel VI: Wir sind die Herren, wir sind die Sklaven  
  
Der Tag war vergangen wie jeder andere auch, doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Etwas schweres, dass ich langsam wie ein dunkler Schatten über die gesamte Schule legte.  
  
Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als aus einem der Gänge ein lauter Schrei ertönte, der durch das ganze Gebäude hallte. Als er verklang, lag ein ohnmächtiges Mädchen auf dem steinernen Boden.  
  
"Es ist Jennifer Savoy, Ravenclaw Prefect..." murmelte Prof. McGonagall entsetzt als die Lehrer an der Unfallstelle eintrafen. Albus Dubledore nickte nur.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ihr ist nichts passiert." meinte Mme.Pomfrey erleichtert, während sie versuchte das Mädchen wieder aufzuwecken.  
  
Jennifer öffnete langsam ihre Augen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte die Krankenschwester besorgt.  
  
"Es ist hier!" sagte Jennifer leise. "Es ist hier!"  
  
"Was ist hier?" Dubledores Stimme klang besorgt und ernst zugleich.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es war groß, trug einen schwarzen Umhang und schien kein Gesicht zu haben. Ich wollte weglaufen, aber es hat mich verfolgt, und dann, dann verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen." Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus. "Dabei wollte ich doch nur mein Handtuch hohlen, das ich im Prefect´s Bathroom vergessen habe."  
  
"Was kann das nur gewesen sein." Prof. McGonagall sah den Direktor fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Minerva, aber es hört sich nicht gut an."  
  
"Schwarzer Umhang, kein Gesicht... Klingt irgendwie wie ein Sephien..." Mischte sich Prof. Figg ein."  
  
"Die Geschöpfe der Nacht... Sie tun alles für ihre Meister, denen sie verpflichtet sind..." Fügte Snape hinzu.  
  
"Es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir uns aufteilen und danach suchen." beschloß Dumbledore schließlich. "Minerva, du benachrichtigst die übrigen Prefects, sowie den Head Boy und das Head Girl. Severus, Sie wecken Jerome, er ist als einziger nicht hier, und wir brauchen jeden."  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war der Gang wieder leer.  
  
~*~  
  
Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Snapes Klopfen an der Tür des Duelling Lehrers erhört wurde. Als die Tür sich einen Spaltbreit öffnete blickte Sanpe in das Gesicht eines sichtlich genervten Jerome, der in ein Bettlaken gehüllt war und den Potions Master müde musterte.  
  
"Guten Abend Severus, was kann ich zu so später Stunde noch für dich tun?" fragte er sarkastisch und schenkte Snape ein gespieltes Lächeln.  
  
"Guten Abend Jerome. Glaub mir, auch ich habe um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich etwas besseres zu tun, als Ewigkeiten darauf zu warten dass du die Tür öffnest, aber es handelt sich um etwas Wichtiges." entgegnete Severus gleichgültig. "Irgendetwas geistert gerade durch die Schule und ist vielleicht im Begriff die gesamte Schülerschaft umzubringen."  
  
"Was?" Jeromes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. "Warte einen Moment, ich komme gleich." Im selben Augenblick flog die Tür zu nur um sich nach wenigen Minuten erneut zu öffnen. Jerome, wieder in seinem schwarzen Mantel lächelte Snape an. "Also, wo ist es, und was genau ist es?"  
  
Snape seufzte. "Würden wir das wissen, hätten wir keine Probleme, und ich hätte dich nicht wecken müssen. Such in den Kellerräumen, und sieh dich vor." mit diesen Worten verschwand der Potions Master in der Dunkelheit und ließ Jerome alleine zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lumos!" Jerome blickte sich forschend um. Die Kellerräume waren düsterer als sonst. "Verdammt, das mußte so kommen..." murmelte er und schritt langsam weiter.  
  
"Ich habe auf Euch gewartet..." Ein leises Surren erhallte plötzlich hinter dem jungen Mann, und bildete Worte, die fast unhörbar schienen. "Malfoy..."  
  
Jerome drehte sich vorsichtig um. Vor ihm stand ein Wesen, das beinahe mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Es schien wie ein Schatten, schwarz, gesichtslos und finster.  
  
"Wer schickt dich, Sephien?" Jeromes Stimme klang kühl.  
  
"Malfoy... Der Meister hat mir gesagt, ich werde Euch hier finden." Plötzlich wurden dort, wo das Gesicht des Sephiens sein sollte, zwei rot brennende Augen sichtbar, die Jerome anblickten.  
  
"Wieso hat er dich geschickt?"  
  
Der Sephien zögerte einen Moment. "Der Meister verlangt nach den vier Ringen, um dem Dark Lord ewige Macht zu schenken." Die glühenden Augen verschwanden wieder. "Und Ihr sollst mich führen junger Meister."  
  
"Mein Vater will also die vier Ringe der Gründer." Jerome lächelte. "Doch ich muß dich enttäuschen, denn leider weiß ich nicht wo sie sich befinden. Geh und richte meinem Vater aus, er soll mir seine Absichten das nächste Mal kund tun, ansonsten bin ich nicht in der Lage ihm zu helfen."  
  
"Aber der Meister schickte Euch einen Brief, junger Herr." Der Sephien verbeugte sich kurz.  
  
"Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt?"  
  
"Ja, junger Herr. Ich selbst habe die Eule in die Nacht gesand."  
  
"Ganz anscheinend hast du einen Fehler begangen, sonst hätte ich den Brief erhalten." Jeromes Gesicht war erfüllt mit Zorn.  
  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld, junger Meister!" rief das Wesen mit einer fast ängstlichen Stimme.  
  
"Doch dich wird die Strafe treffen!" Mit einer bedachten Bewegung zog Jerome einen silbernen Dolch aus seinem Umhang.  
  
"Nein!" Die Worte des Sephiens hallten laut durch alle Flure. "Nein! Der Meister braucht mich noch!" Die schwarze Hand griff nach Jeromes Arm. "Ihm bin ich verpflichtet, nur ihm werde ich dienen!"  
  
Jerome wand sich vor Schmerz, die Finger des Sephien brannten Wunden in seinen Arm, ließ ihn an jeder berührten Stelle bluten.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft erfasste Jerome den Dolch fester und zielte auf das Herz seines Gegners. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Bevor ich dich töte, und das werde ich, werde ich dir etwas verraten. Wir sind die Herren, wir sind die Sklaven. Wir sind überall, wir sind nirgends. Wir beherrschen die purpurnen Flüsse." Nach diesen Worten stieß Jerome den Dolch in das Herz des Sephiens.  
  
"Was?" Die Stimme des Schattenwesens schien entsetzt und hasserfüllt zugleich. "Aber..." Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, brach der Sephien zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Ein letztes Surren erfüllte den Raum, bevor der leblose Körper zu Staub zerfiel.  
  
Im selben Moment wurde eine der Kellertüren aufgerissen.  
  
"Jerome!" Mit eiligen Schritten lief James zu dem jungen Lehrer. "Meine Güte, was ist hier passiert?"  
  
"Ein Sephien. Hat nach irgendwelchen Schätzen gesucht. Als ich ihn entdeckte, hat er mich angegriffen." sagte Jerome müde, warf dem Logiklehrer jedoch einen Blick zu, der verriet, dass er hier nicht über das wahre Geschähen reden konnte.  
  
"Sie müssen sofort in den Krankenflügel!" raunte Mme. Pomfrey erbost. "Und wehe Sie wehren sich!"  
  
"Ich hatte also recht..." murmelte Prof. Figg. "Es war tatsächlich ein Sephien."  
  
Hermione, die als Prefect ebenfalls in den Keller geeilt war sah der ganzen Szene wortlos von der Seite zu. Dann und wann glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu Draco, dem Slytherin Prefect, der seinen Bruder voller Wut beobachtete., sich jedoch gleichzeitig kein höhnischen Grinsen verkneifen konnte.  
  
"Ich denke, wir können uns jetzt alle wieder schlafen legen." meinte Dumbledore schließlich. "Zu unserem Glück tauchen Sephien nie zu mehreren auf."  
  
Alles Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Wie gut das Morgen Samstag ist..." gähnte Hermione und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
A/N: Als erstes, nein, dies ist keine Anspielung auf den "Herrn der Ringe" gewesen. Wirklich. Zweitens, der Spruch "Wir sind die Herren, wir sind die Sklaven..." ist nicht von mir, sondern stammt aus dem Film "Les rivières poupres" (Die purpurnen Flüsse). Ich habe die Bedeutung dieser Sätze in meiner Geschichte umgeändert und erkläre diese auch in einem der folgenden Kapitel. Wer wissen möchte was die ursprüngliche Bedeutung ist, dem kann ich nur empfehlen sich den Film anzusehen (Er ist wirklich klasse! Es lohnt sich!). Drittens, vielen Dank für die Reviews, und um auf eine Frage zu antworten, ja, der Name Lamarque ist aus Les Miserablès geklaut. Ehm... Ich habe ein viel zu großes Faible für alles 


	7. Lichter in der Nacht

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
  
  
Kapitel VII: Lichter in der Nacht  
  
"Er sah ziemlich massakriert aus." Hermione gähnte kurz und biss in ihr Frühstücksbrötchen. "Der Sephien hat ihn ganz schön übel zugerichtet."  
  
"Findet ihr das alles nicht auch ein wenig seltsam?" sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Ich meine, er taucht auf und es geschähen merkwürdige Dinge. Erst die Unterredung mit Allmon, der Streit, Malfoy landet im Krankenflügel, eine unbekannte Frau taucht auf, und der Unterricht wird abgebrochen. Jetzt auch noch dieser Sephien. Und wer erledigt ihn? Unser lieber Duelling Professor. Ist das nicht verdächtig?"  
  
"Da ist was dran..." murmelte Ron.  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass er ein Death Eater ist?"  
  
"Möglich wäre es Hermione, immerhin ist er ein Malfoy. Sieh dir an, wie er mit seinem Bruder umgesprungen ist. Und vor allem, es hat sicher seine Gründe warum er gerade Duelling unterrichtet. Erinnert ihr euch, er sagte er lehrt den Kampf und nicht die Verteidigung." Harry blickte stumm auf seinen Teller.  
  
"Und wieso ist er dann hier? Prof. Dumbledore würde nie jemanden einstellen, dem er nicht vertraut!" meinte Hermione.  
  
"Und was war mit Lockhart? Der war auch unfähig und wurde dennoch als DADA Lehrer eingestellt. Ich weiß nicht wie Prof. Malfoy es geschafft hat sich eine Stelle in Hogwards zu sichern, aber es ist die ideale Möglichkeit zu spionieren. Den Sephien könnte er nur zur Tarnung getötet haben, solche Leute schrecken vor nichts zurück. Und so bringt er alle dazu ihm zu vertrauen, immerhin..." Doch Harry kam nicht weiter, da plötzlich ein Schwarm Eulen mit der morgendlichen Post hineingeflogen kam. Eine der Eulen landete sacht vor dem Trio und pieckte Ron in den Arm.  
  
"Hey, das ist Athene, die gehört Bill!" Hastig löste Ron den Brief, den die Eule an ihrem Fuß trug, faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen. "Wisst ihr noch, als ich Bill geschrieben habe um etwas über Malfoy heraus zu finden?"  
  
Die beiden anderen nickten.  
  
"Nun, das hier ist die Antwort! Da!" Ron deutete auf eine der Textpassagen. "Prof. Malfoy war zwar nicht in Bills Jahrgang, aber angeblich kannte ihn jeder an der Schule. Er beherrschte anscheinend mehr Zauberflüche als alle Lehrer zusammen. Es gab auch Gerüchte, dass er bereits relativ früh an die schwarze Magie geraten ist, was aber nie nachgewiesen wurde, aus dem Grund hatte Dumbledore auch keinen Anlaß ihm all die Ämter zu verwehren. Im Übrigen soll er wohl ein typischer Slytherin gewesen sein, mit allem was dazugehört."  
  
Hermione und Harry schwiegen einen Moment.  
  
"Sprich, er hat etwas gegen Muggleborns."sagte Harry schließlich.  
  
"Wenn er ein Death Eater ist, dann kann er verdammt gut schauspielern. Bis jetzt hat er sich mit jeglichen Kommentaren dieser Art zurückgehalten."  
  
"Willst du ihn etwa in Schutz nehmen Hermione?" fragte Ron wütend.  
  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht, für mich ist an der ganzen Sache was faul, aber noch haben wir keine genauen Indizien. Und erinnert euch doch mal an das was er zu Draco gesagt hat, er hasst es wen der ihrem Vater immer alles nachplappert. Das hört sich doch seltsam an, und Prof.Malfoy wußte nicht dass wir zuhörten. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er kein Death Eater ist sondern was anderes. Vielleicht etwas noch viel gefährlicheres."  
  
"Stimmt ja, stimmt ja, der Mann ist seltsam, und wir sollten uns in Acht nehmen. Vor allem du Harry." Ron ließ Athene wieder wegfliegen.  
  
"Das weiß ich ja..." Harry seufzte. "Übrigens, das Treffen ist heute Abend, das heißt ihr müsst mir helfen."  
  
"Mr.Snuffels ist also wieder aufgetaucht?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Wie gut dass Dumbledore dieses Mal bescheid weiß, so handeln wir uns wenigstens keine Strafpunkte ein." lächelte Hermione. "Immerhin darf ich mir als Prefect nicht mehr erlauben einfach so irgendwelche Schulregeln zu brechen."  
  
Ron rollte seine Augen. "Mione, bitte, du hörst dich ja beinahe so an wie Percy."  
  
"Percy war ein musterhafter Schüler und du solltest dir ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen!"  
  
"Wenn du musterhaft mit spießig gleichsetzt..."  
  
"Ich denke ich sollte euch beide alleine lassen." murmelte Harry und verließ den Tisch ohne jedoch von seinen streitenden Freunden bemerkt zu werden. "Irgendwie sind die beiden richtig niedlich." dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Commonroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry? Ron?" Hermione sah sich im leeren Commonroom um. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, und der große Raum schien wie ausgestorben. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas und die beiden Jungen tauchten wie aus dem Nichts vor Hermione auf.  
  
"Was hat so lange gedauert?"  
  
"Tut uns leid Mione, aber Seamus schlief noch nicht, und wir konnten nicht raus." flüsterte Ron.  
  
Das Mädchen nickte nur, und nach wenigen Augenblicken verschwanden alle drei unter Harrys Invisibility Claok.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Straßen von Hogsmead waren selbst zu dieser späten Stunde noch voller Leben. Vor allem in den "Three Broomsticks" schien ausgelassen gefeiert zu werden.  
  
"Wow..." flüsterte Ron als sie sich dem Pub nährten. "Das ist der Wahnsinn."  
  
"Bevor wir genauso feiern können müssen wir erst mal unseren Abschluß schaffen, also denk nicht einmal daran Ron." entgegnete Hermione leise.  
  
"Musst du mir immer meine gute Laune zu nichte machen?"  
  
"Ich denke einfach nur logisch!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione! Hört auf euch zu streiten, wir dürfen doch nicht auffallen."  
  
"Tut uns leid Ha..." murmelte Ron verlegen, hielt jedoch inne als sein Blick auf das Innere der "Three Broomsticks" fiel.  
  
"Ist irgendetwas?" fragte Hermione besorgt, der Junge schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Nein, nein... nichts."  
  
Die Straße in der die Shrieking Shack stand war im Gegensatz zur Hauptstraße leer, doch die drei Freunde beschlossen aus Vorsicht dennoch unter dem Invisibility Claok zu bleiben.  
  
"Da wären wir." Ron öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und betrat zusammen mit den anderen den Flur.  
  
"Harry, geh du Sirius suchen, Hermione und ich bleiben besser hier und halten Wache."  
  
Harry nickte und verschwand wortlos in die Dunkelheit des Hauses.  
  
"Was ist los Ron, du würdest doch niemals ein Treffen mit Sirius verpassen." Hermiones Stimme war ernst.  
  
"Ich muß noch mal raus Mione."  
  
"Ron, du weißt ganz genau wie gefährlich das ist, ist dir ein kurzer Blick auf eine betrunkene Meute von Zauberern wirklich wichtiger als deine Schullaufbahn?"  
  
"Du verstehst nicht Mione. Als wir an den "Three Broomsticks" vorbeigegangen sind, da habe ich jemanden durch eines der Fenster gesehen."  
  
"Und wen?"  
  
"Prof.Malfoy, Allmon und diese unbekannte Frau die neulich in unseren Unterricht geplatzt ist."  
  
"Was?" das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde blass. "Ach du meine Güte..."  
  
"Aus dem Grund muß ich noch mal dahin, vielleicht reden sie über etwas was wichtig sein könnte. Stell dir vor der Typ ist doch ein Death Eater, und die planen gerade einen Angriff auf Harry. Malfoy ist Lehrer, es wäre einfach für ihn Harry umzubringen oder ihm sonst etwas anzutun."  
  
Hermione sah Ron wortlos an. "Aber warum hast du vorhin nichts gesagt?"  
  
"Harry macht doch schon genug durch, denk nur mal dran was letztes Jahr alles passiert ist. Vielleicht sehe ich ja nur Gespenster, aber um das heraus zu finden muß ich noch mal zurück."  
  
"Ron, das ist viel zu gefährlich, das weißt du!"  
  
Der Junge lächelte leicht. "Ich benutze einfach den Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Nein, bitte halte mir dieses Mal keine Predigt darüber was ich alles aufs Spiel setze, das weiß ich nämlich. Ich kenne die möglichen Konsequenzen."  
  
"Da ich dich ja eh nicht umstimmen kann..." Hermione hielt inne. "Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst, o.k?"  
  
"Das verspreche ich."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.  
  
  
  
A/N: Mehr ein Füllkapitel, aber auch sowas muß mal sein. Ich hoffe ich wurde zum Schluß nicht zu kitschig, ich hasse sowas, aber ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Und ja, ich bin eine von diesen Personen, die in Ron und Hermione ein potenzielles Paar sieht. Mea Culpa... 


	8. Die vier Ringe

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy und James Allmon sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
  
  
Kapitel VIII: Die vier Ringe  
  
Die "Three Broomsticks" waren genauso überfüllt wie jeden Samstagabend. An allen Tischen saßen Leute, lachten und unterhielten sich lautstark. Nur einer der Tische stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen.  
  
Ron atmete tief durch. Es war relativ schwer nicht gegen jemanden zu stoßen, nicht einmal der Invisibility Cloak bot den üblichen Schutz. Die Lokaltür öffnete sich und ein leicht angetrunkener Gast verließ den Pub. Der rothaarige Junge nutzte diese Gelegenheit um unbemerkt ins Innere zu gelangen. Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte er sich zu der kleinen Nische am Fenster in der Prof.Malfoy, Prof.Allmon und die unbekannte Frau saßen und mit leiser Stimme über etwas diskutierten.  
  
"Das ist aber vollkommen unlogisch." James kreuzte die Arme.  
  
"Nicht wirklich, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass mein verdammter kleiner Bruder hinter der ganzen Sache steckt." erwiderte Jerome knapp.  
  
"Aber was würde es ihm nützen den Brief zu entwenden? Du kannst die Schuld ohne Probleme dem Sephien geben." bemerkte die junge Frau.  
  
"Er hatte die Möglichkeit selber nach den Ringen zu suchen. Hätte er sie gefunden, wäre das die ideale Gelegenheit gewesen Vater zu imponieren und sich bereits jetzt einen guten Namen bei Voldemort zu machen." entgegnete der Duelling Lehrer.  
  
Ron schluckte. Jerome schien keine Angst davor zu haben Voldemorts Namen laut auszusprechen, und auch seine Begleiter zeigten bei diesen Worten keine Furcht.  
  
"Die vier Ringe der Gründer... Wieso lässt dein Vater danach suchen? Sie sind doch nur eine Legende." Die junge Frau sah Jerome fragend an.  
  
"Das war die Chamber of Secrets angeblich auch, dennoch wurde sie gefunden. Die Ringe befinden sich ohne Zweifel irgendwo in Hogwards. Die Frage ist nur wo. Möglicherweise hat mein Vater mittlerweile irgendetwas Neues herausgefunden, sonst hätte er mir nicht geschrieben. Aber das werde ich heute noch in Erfahrung bringen."  
  
James sah aus dem Fenster. "Morgen ist wieder ein Treffen. Dieses Mal werde ich gehen. Es wir sonst zu auffällig. Wir können es uns nicht leisten aufzufliegen, dass weißt du Jerome."  
  
Der Mann nickte.  
  
Im selben Moment erschien Mme.Rosmerta mit einem Tablett. "Es tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber es ist mal wieder viel zu voll." seufzte sie.  
  
"Das macht nichts. Danke." sagte James mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Das wären dann vier kleine Gillywaters. Abgerechnet haben wir ja bereits." Hastig verließ sie die drei wieder.  
  
"Also dann." Jerome erhob das Glas. "Auf Lamarque. Möge seine Idee niemals sterben."  
  
Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Auf Lamarque."  
  
Die leeren Gläser wurden wieder auf den Tisch gestellt. Irgendwo in der Ferne ertönte eine Glocke.  
  
"Es ist Zeit, ich sollte langsam los. Du mußt nicht auf mich warten Abby, das kann heute etwas länger dauern." Jerome lächelte die Frau müde an und stand auf.  
  
Ron folgte ihm bis zu einem der Kamine der abseits der Tische nahe dem Eingang stand. Vorsichtig holte der junge Lehrer ein kleines Säckchen mit Floo Powder heraus und trat in den Kamin.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." sagte Jerome knapp und verschwand in einer dunklen Rauchwolke.  
  
Ron sah sich um. James Allmon und die Frau die Prof.Malfoy Abby nannte waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Hastig verließ er die "Three Broomsticks" wieder und rannte zurück zur Shrieking Shack.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war erst November, doch in Wicklow hatte es bereits begonnen zu schneien. Weiße Flocken tanzten im Wind vor den Fenstern des Greyhound Arms, ließen die kleine irische Stadt wie die Landschaft in einer Schneekugel erscheinen.  
  
Im Inneren des Pubs war es laut. Gläser klirrten, an irgendeinem Tisch wurde ein Witz erzählt und ein tiefes Lachen ertönte, Gesprächsfetzen füllten den Raum und verloren sich in der Menge.  
  
An einem der Tische in hintersten Ecke saß ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als 18 und nippte langsam an seinem Bier. Dann und wann wanderte sein Blick zu den anderen Lokalgästen, doch ihm selber schenkte niemand besondere Beachtung.  
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel als der Mann das Greyhound Arms verließ. Die Straßen waren leer, in den Häusern brannten keine Lichter mehr. Mit einem Seufzen schulterte er seinen Rucksack und begann seinen Weg fort zu setzen  
  
Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen aufgebrochen, doch die Tage der Wanderschaft hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sein Gesicht war blass, die Augen müde, die linke Hand in einen mittlerweile vergilbten und schmutzigen Verband gehüllt. Den schwarzen Mantel hatte er zum Schutz vor der Kälte eng um sich gehüllt.  
  
Es war eine wie viele der letzten Nächte auch. Der Aufenthalt in einem Pub, bis dieser zu später Stunde schloß, dann der Weg zum Bahnhof oder zu einer Kirche die nicht abgeschlossen war.  
  
Ein kurzer Gedanke schoß durch seinen Kopf. Er könnte jetzt woanders sein. Zu Hause, in einem warmen Bett und nicht irgendwo in Irland auf einer kalten Bank. Seine Wanderschaft war ziellos geworden, sinnlos und grausam. Kälte, Hunger und Schmerz hatten ihn seit den ersten Stunden begleitet, doch er redete sich ein, das dieses Opfer gebracht werden mußte. Nun war er sich nicht so sicher. "Zuhause..." murmelte er noch bis ihn der Schlaf einholte.  
  
Als der Mann am nächsten Morgen erwachte war der Schnee einer Flut aus Regen gewichen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich, immer noch müde. In wenigen Stunden wäre die kleine Bahnhofshalle voller Menschen, diese Begegnung wollte er vermeiden.  
  
Das Wasser schien wie aus Eimern vom Himmel herabgeschüttet zu werden, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Was konnte jetzt noch passieren? Mehr als auf der Straße zusammenbrechen konnte er nicht. Zumindest wäre sein Tod so wie er ihn immer haben wollte. Ein Büchertod. Nach einer Weile kam er an dem Pub vorbei wo er noch vor einigen Stunden saß. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Das ihn der Besitzer nicht hinausgeworfen hat nachdem er über 5 Stunden an einem Bier saß war einer der wenigen Ausnahmen.  
  
Nach ein paar Schritten hielt er inne. Das Gehen fiel ihm schwer, die Dinge verschwammen auf einmal.  
  
~*~  
  
Als Ron wieder in der Shrieking Shack ankam wartete Hermione bereits ungeduldig. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung legte der Junge den Invisibility Cloak wieder ab.  
  
"Es sind die vier Ringe der Gründer hinter denen sie her sind." sagte er außer Atem.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Ron!" Hermione schien nicht wirklich auf seine Worte zu achten, sondern umarmte ihn nur. "Ich dachte schon dir wäre etwas passiert, weil du so lange weg warst." meinte sie etwas leiser, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.  
  
"Keine Sorge..." Ron sah verlegen zu Boden. "Mich wirst du nicht so leicht los." Er lächelte kurz, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. "Sie suchen nach den vier Ringen der Gründer Mione."  
  
"Was? Aber das ist doch nur eine Legende!"  
  
"Und was wenn doch nicht? Denk an die Chamber of Secrets, die war angeblich auch nur eine Legende. Aber es ist nicht nur das. Prof. Malfoy und Prof.Allmon scheinen irgendeiner Organisation anzugehören, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es die Death Eater wären. Allmon sagte etwas von einem Treffen, das Morgen stattfinden soll. Prof.Malfoy ist gerade in der Malfoy Manor um von seinem Vater Genaueres zu erfahren."  
  
"Verdammt. Wenn sie Erfolg haben, dann ist alles verloren. Was denkst du, sollen wir es Harry sagen, ich meine..."  
  
"Was sollt ihr mir sagen?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, bevor Hermione zu ende reden konnte.  
  
"Harry!" Ron und Hermione sahen sich überrascht an.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Ehm... Es ist..." stotterte Hermione.  
  
"Ich denke wir müssen es ihm sagen Ron."  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
"Was? Raus mit der Sprache!"  
  
"Also..." Ron schluckte. "Ich... In den "Three Broomsticks"... Da, da waren Prof.Malfoy und Allmon... Ich bin noch einmal zurückgegangen um zu spionieren."  
  
Harry sah seine Freunde mit großen Augen an. "Aber..."  
  
"Malfoy ist hinter den vier Ringen der Gründer her."  
  
"Was sind diese vier Ringe eigentlich?"  
  
"Es sind die Ringe der Gründer. Als Hogwards gebaut wurde beschlossen Gordic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff die Schule mit einem Zauber vor möglichen Feinden zu schützen. Sie schworen einen Eid, und besiegelten ihn indem sie einen Großteil ihrer Macht in vier Ringe schlossen, diese versteckten sie irgendwo in der Schule, wo sie niemand finden konnte. Seit dieser Zeit bewacht der mächtige Zauber der Gründer, gefangen in den Ringen, die Schule vor dem Bösen. Er ist auch dafür verantwortlich, dass die Schule für Muggels unsichtbar bleibt, der Einfluß Salazar Slytherins. Steht alles in Hogwards a history." erklärte Hermione. "Wenn das alles stimmt, dann kann es übel enden, sollte Malfoy die Ringe finden."  
  
"Wieso habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr ihn in den "Three Broomsticks" gesehen habt? Und was hat Allmon damit zu tun?" fragte Harry erschüttert.  
  
"Wir wollten dich nicht beunruhigen." murmelte Ron leise."Er und Allmon scheinen einer Organisation anzugehören. Vermutlich den Death Eaters..."  
  
Doch Harry lächelte nur. "Das nächste Mal, sagt mir bescheid, eine mögliche Katastrophe mehr ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe mich langsam daran gewöhnt." Er seufzte. "Allmon... Das heißt, wir haben jetzt zwei Feinde."  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten es Dumbledore sagen." unterbrach Hermione die beiden.  
  
"Lieber nicht." meinte Harry. "Habt ihr Beweise?"  
  
"Naja..." Ron hielt inne. "Nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Ich denke im Augenblick können wir nichts tun außer abzuwarten, und die beiden im Auge zu behalten..."  
  
Ron und Hermione nickten.  
  
"Laßt uns gehen."  
  
Die beiden folgten ihrem Freund unter den Ivisibility Cloak, nicht jedoch ohne zu merken, dass er, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, sich mehr Gedanken über diese Angelegenheit machte, als es sichtbar machen wollte. 


	9. Familientradition

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt gehört J.K Rowling. Jerome Malfoy, James Allmon, Abigail sowie der Plot gehören mir.  
  
  
  
Kapitel XI: Familientradition  
  
Als Jerome vor dem Hauptportal der Malfoy Manor apparierte blieb er kurz stehen atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Mit seiner linken Hand berührte er die kunstvoll geschwungenen Gitterstäbe des Tores, welches sich sogleich öffnete.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten betrat er den Garten der das Anwesen seiner Eltern umgab. In der Ferne zeichneten sich bereits die Konturen des Hauses ab. Es war völlig weiß, nur hier und da hoben sich blutrote Verzierungen von dem Gesamtbild ab.  
  
Als Jerome wenige Meter davor angekommen war öffnete sich auch die Eingangstür und ein Hauself sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wir haben den jungen Herren bereits erwartet. Ihr bitte folgen."  
  
Jerome nickte nur und folgte dem Elfen bis dieser ihm die Tür zum Salon öffnete und verschwand.  
  
"Jerome, wie schön dich wieder hier zu sehen." hörte der junge Lehrer die Stimme seines Vaters der ihn aus seinem Sessel heraus ansah.  
  
"Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein Vater." Entgegnete Jerome mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
"Deine Besuche sind seltener geworden." ertönten plötzlich die Worte von Narcissa Malfoy. "Das sollte sich dringenst ändern. Immerhin bist du längst alt genug um die Familientardition weiter zu führen." fügte sie hinzu und warf ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick nach.  
  
"Deine Mutter hat Recht Jerome. Aus diesem Grund bin ich auch froh, dass du hergekommen bist."  
  
"Wenn Ihr erlaubt, Vater, so hätte ich zuvor noch ein paar Fragen. Ihr habt einen Sephien in die Schule geschickt. Wieso?"  
  
"Das habe ich dir in meinem Brief erklärt." Lucius Stimme klang ermahnend.  
  
"Ich habe nie einen Brief erhalten, und als ich den Sephien fragte was er wolle, meinte dieser ich wisse es. Als ich dies verneinte, verweigerte er jede Information und versuchte mich umzubringen. Aus diesem Grund mußte ich ihn töten."  
  
"Das erklärt wieso er bis heute nicht wiedergekommen ist." meinte Lucius Malfoy und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Wie ich in dem Brief schrieb, denn du nie bekommen hast, habe ich eine neue Möglichkeit gefunden dem Dark Lord meine Loyalität zu beweisen, und dich endlich in die höhsten Kreise von uns Deatheatern zu bringen."  
  
Jerome blickte seinen Vater ernst an. "Und die wäre, Vater."  
  
"Du kennst die Legende um die vier Ringe der Gründer?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Gut. Sie müssen gefunden und dem Dark Lord übergeben werden, denn so ist er in der Lage seine einstige Macht wieder zu erlangen und erneut über diese Welt zu herrschen."  
  
Jerome nickte.  
  
"Du, mein Sohn, bist in Hogwards, und hast die Möglichkeit nach den Ringen zu suchen. Findest du sie, so wird dir und der gesamten Familie eine Ehre zu teil, die du dir nie hättest vorstellen können. Ich weiß, die Ringe sind angeblich nur eine Legende, aus diesem Grund sehe ich ihr Finden nur als eine Möglichkeit von vielen, aber falls es gelingen sollte..." Lucius begann zu lächeln, und sein gesamtes Gesicht füllte sich mit Stolz. "Falls es gelingen sollte, so wird niemand jemals den Namen Malfoy vergessen, und der Dark Lord wir unserer Familie Macht verschaffen, wie sie niemand sonst haben wird."  
  
Der junge Lehrer nickte. "Ich werde tun was ich kann, Vater."  
  
"Gut. Und nun da du schon hier bist, hoffe ich sehr, dass du eine Weile bleibst." Lucius schnippte mit den Fingen und ein Hauself erschien der ein leeres Glas in der Hand hielt und es Jerome reichte. "Trink mit mir mein Sohn, denn heute ist ein großer Tag für dich."  
  
Jerome sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Vater."  
  
"Heut ist der Tag, an dem du der Familentradition folgen wirst." sagte Narcissa und überreichte ihrem Sohn ein smaragdgrünes Couvert das mit rotem Wachs versiegelt war. "Dein erster Auftrag, nach dessen Erfüllung du in die Ränge der Deatheater aufgenommen wirst."  
  
Jerome sah seine Mutter, dann seinen Vater an und öffnete den Umschlag. Hastig überflog er die mit roter Tinte geschriebenen Zeilen.  
  
"Aber, das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal wer zu ihnen gehört, geschweige denn den Ort an dem sie sich treffen."  
  
"Im Augenblick nicht. Aber du bist in einer idealen Position. Hör ab jetzt genauer hin, wenn deine Kollegen reden, pass besser auf, lies zwischen den Zeilen, interpretiere ihre Taten. Irgendeiner von ihnen gehört bestimmt dazu, oder weiß zumindest etwas."  
  
"Wir haben so oft versucht sie zu finden, ihren Ring zu sprengen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Nicht einmal unser Spion in Hogwards hat etwas herausgefunden!" Meinte Jerome, in seiner Stimme zum ersten mal Unsicherheit.  
  
"Severus ist ihnen immer noch verdächtig. Sie trauen ihm nicht, das ist nicht verwunderlich. Aus diesem Grund will ihn der Dark Lord ab jetzt auch in seiner Nähe haben. Er nützt uns nur lebend, und aus Azkaban könnten wir ihn nicht wieder herausholen." erklärte Narcissa ruhig.  
  
"Und einem Malfoy sollen sie vertrauen, Mutter? Unsere Einstellung ist klar, jeder vermutet dass wir dem Dark Lord, jetzt da er wieder zurückgekehrt ist loyal bleiben werden, so wie wir es immer waren."  
  
"Vielleicht werden sie dir kein Vertrauen gegenüber zeigen, aber sie werden nicht so vorsichtig sein wie bei Severus. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, warst du nie vor Gericht."  
  
"Wie Ihr meint, Vater." Jerome faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um den Dark Lord nicht zu enttäuschen."  
  
"Du bist nun mal ein Malfoy, und wir tun immer unser Bestes." Lächelte Lucius und ließ Jerome von einem der Hauselfen ein Glas Wein einschenken. "Auf die Familientradition." sagte er und erhob sich.  
  
"Auf die Familientradition!" entgegnete Narcissa und auch Jerome wiederholte die Worte seines Vaters.  
  
"Möge sie niemals sterben."  
  
~*~  
  
Als Jerome seine Räume in Hogwards betrat war es fast wieder Morgen.  
  
"Wie war das Treffen?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und der junge Mann mußte lächeln.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du mußt nicht aufbleiben." sagte er, seine Stimme leise und sanft.  
  
"Du weißt ich höre nur selten auf dich." entgegnete die Frauenstimme und eine Gestalt trat aus den Schatten hervor.  
  
"Wieso macht mir das keine Angst?" Er zog seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn auf. "Es war wie immer." meinte Jerome. "Genauso wie jedes andere Mal auch." Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster.  
  
"Sie haben sich, bevor ich gegangen bin natürlich noch mal gestritten. Sie hat mit Weingläsern nach ihm geworfen. Als es dann an die Flaschen ging, konnte ich unauffällig verschwinden. Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie sich vermutlich bereits vertragen haben, und ich danke Gott dass ich nicht mehr zu hause wohne, denn was Silencing Charms angeht waren beide noch nie besonders gut, und dennoch macht es mich fertig. Fast jedes Mal wenn ich da bin fängt es an."  
  
Er seufzte. "Aber sie brauchen es. Das ist für sie eine Art ihre Liebe zueinander zu zeigen."  
  
Abby hörte ihm wortlos zu. "Ich bin furchtbar müde. Wie gut dass Sonntag ist. Müsste ich gleich in den Unterricht, würde ich mich erschießen."  
  
"Dann leg dich hin. Ich weiß es war ein langer Tag." sagte Abby und Jerome nickte nur, zu müde noch mit einem ganzen Satz zu antworten.  
  
A/N: Tada! Nach Ewigkeiten in denen ich weder Zeit noch die vernünftige Inspiration hatte, geht es nun weiter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Reviews freuen mich natürlich immer ;) 


End file.
